Reasons To Love You
by Mayu-chanotaku56
Summary: You always ask me why I love you so much. Even I ask myself but I get nothing but silence. So, today I am writing this letter to tell you why I love you. Please don't leave it in the middle, it may be unbearable. I love you very much... I'll come back soon. -Sasuke [SasuFemNaru] "A letter was all it took...to convey these feelings..."
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally on my Wattpad account and since I want you guys to read it, it's here as well! There is no Naruko, only Naruto in girl form. For those who want the songs with it, please check out my Wattpad account by the name of Galactic Soul. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Naruto's POV-**

I was always hated by the villagers. No one cared about me. It was always the same. I was living in a grey world. I wanted to die. I was sad and I couldn't show it. I always had that grin on my face and no one dared to see through.

No one except you. You brought color to my world. I always loved you. You were my light in the dark. Even if you hated me at first, and I never said it, but I loved you.

Why?

I can't explain. You were kind but you didn't show it. You were caring but never showed off.

You were just perfect and I...

I was fearless, carefree, stupid, naive.

We weren't meant to be together. And I'll never forget the day you confessed. I was so happy and I'll always be with you. I know I won't find a person like you. You are my everything.

You are my reason to live.

I always ask you why you love someone like me but I never get an answer. Maybe, I don't need one or maybe...I don't care.

But all I want you to know is that I have and I always will love you.

I wanted to die but now I just want to be by your side. I don't want to die anymore.

I felt love the first time I met you.

And now that I'm by you, I don't want to cry while waiting for you to come home because a part of me is always with you. By your side.

"If love means the first time I met you or your glares or just you, I'm madly into love."

* * *

 **I know this was short but next one comes out in a few minutes! Please Read and review. Your words mean a lot to me.**

 **-Mayu-chanotaku56**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I came as I promised! Please read and Review! It means a loooooooooot! Enjoy!**

 **Naruto's POV-**

Another day without him. It was hard without him. But whenever I think about him, I end up thinking about the day I first met him. That cold personality, coal eyes, dark hair, a heart full of kindness, and just...him.

I saw him and just froze there, holding my breath. There was this aura around him that told me that he was the one.

The one that stands strong, brave in need. The one who won't let me go.

He made me feel loved and I just can't thank him enough. I walked up to the door to get the newspaper and saw a packet there.

 _"Blue? Hm..."_

It's from him! I quickly tore it open and found a bunch of papers.

 _"Whoa"_

A smile creeped up to my face. He took time to write it out even if he was busy.

I opened the first one.

 **The letter-**

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I'm sorry I can't come back this week. Things are rough here. Hope you are fine there._

 _You always ask me why I love you so much, even I ask myself sometimes...but I get nothing more than complete silence...But I think I've got it._

 _So, today I'm writing this letter to you to tell you why I love you. Don't leave it in the middle, I know it may become unbearable. But please, keep reading. And I just wanna say that I love you very much. I'll come back soon._

 _-Sasuke_

 **Naruto's POV-**

 _"That teme..."_

You don't need to give me reasons. You are enough. How can I leave it when you took so much effort to write it?

That guy, always making me feel this way. But I love him so much and maybe...as much as I don't want to admit...

I really do...

Miss you, Sasuke.

I didn't know that this letter would change me and if I could...I would find myself falling in love with him...again...

He makes me feel this way...

You are my everything and I hope you know that...Teme...

My vision got blurry and I felt like choking and finally I let it go..

And the tears rolled down.

You make me cry and smile at the same time.

I die everyday, waiting for you...

I've loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more.

I believed that I would find you...

And I can't say anything more than...

I just love you so much.

 **Thank you for reading it! Love you! Bye!**


	3. Ocean Eyes

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you soooooo much for showing interest in my story! I'm so happy! Here is the next chapter of 'Reasons to love you', Page-2 of the letter.**

 **The letter-**

The first thing I saw in you were your ocean blue eyes. Shining in the light and Glowing in the dark.

I couldn't stop myself from staring into them.

There was a different secret to them.

Different from your usual grin.

It was...Sad and when I looked closely, I saw it.

The world crumbling in them, buildings on fire.

Sadness and darkness.

Tears and wounds.

Scars and shouts.

It was so deep. You had locked it all in. And I felt myself breaking. And for the very first time, I cried.

At your Ocean eyes.

I was scared. It felt like I fell from a height straight into your blue orbs.

Your Ocean eyes.

When you look at me with those eyes, the world disappears. It's just you, me and your eyes.

The world was blind, not to see your beauty. And your beautiful, diamond mind.

Everyone you loved, left you lonely. With no one to love but just with your eyes and that mind.

You stayed strong. You made friends with time and you had the ability to stop it.

Whenever I look in your eyes, I feel like I'm drowning...

Sinking...

Going to the bottom.

But I'll never forget the time when I first saw happiness in them.

The day I confessed.

The shining, blue, deep, beautiful Ocean eyes glistening with unshed tears. The way they curl up when you smile and the way they look at me.

Warmly.

They're beautiful. So beautiful.

They are the things that made me grow closer to you.

They are my first reason to love you.

Your Ocean eyes.

 **Thank you so much for reading this! If you like this, please Review!**


	4. Here Comes My Sun

**I'm back! Here is the 3rd letter! Hope you like it! Please Review, it makes me sad and I can study satisfied then! ^-^**

* * *

 **Naruto-**

I can't express my feelings anymore. How am I supposed to say 'Thank you' to him? It is just not enough. I'm crying, smiling and am angry at him all at once.

I love you so much...Teme...

 **The letter-**

The second thing I fell for was your brightness.

Your happiness, Your contagious smiles and your light.

You were like the sun. So bright, almost blinding. It's not the same without you.

I feel lonely.

You fill me up with glee when you're here. You are my sun. Only mine.

Without you the winters are long, cold and lonely.

Without you days feel grey, dull, cold and unhappy.

When you enter, it feels like the sun came.

And that is like how you entered my life. Like the sun on a long winter day.

Warm...

Whenever you enter the room, I just want to say-"Here comes the sun..."

You build me up, you make me. Just like the sun.

I fall for your brightness and your warmth.

Your happiness and your light.

When you go, it feels like the sun went away.

I love the warmth you provide...

I love the way you brighten up my day...

The way you make it all okay...

The way you make my days bright...

There is so much about you that I love...

Not just your beauty...

But your warmth...

Your light...

Your brightness...

This is my second reason to love you.

The way you are my sun.

* * *

 **Sorry that's it's short! I have exams but I'm still uploading... Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. See You Smile

**I'm back! Hope you like it! Read and Review!**

* * *

The letter-

I often wonder that if I never had you, what would life be like...

And I feel that it would be...

Senseless..

I wouldn't have lived through my life if I never had you.

You are my reason to hold on to...

Your smiles..

Those contagious smiles...

Those breath-taking smiles...

Those deep, lovely, happy smiles...

Those unique, energetic, kind smiles..

Just...your smiles...

And I would do anything to see you smile...

Walk miles on end...

Break what blocks my path with bare hands...

Do anything...

Just to see that smile...

That carefree smile.

You make me travel to a different universe. Away from what holds me back from you.

You let me loose...Like a bird sent free...

You don't stop loving me...

I know it because of your...

Smiles...

They are perfect...

Carefree...

Fearless...

Happy...

And everything I am not.

You make me see the word through your eyes...

Smile through your smiles..

Make me brighten up by your warmth...

You make me drown in your eyes...

Melt in your warmth...

Smile with your smile...

The way your lips curl up when you smile.

The way your eyes sparkle when you smile...

The way you give off light when you smile...

I love it all...

All of it...

And words are less to express this...

When I'm alone I think of your smiles..

When people surround me I think of your smiles..

When I feel like I'm crumbling I think of your smiles...

And they save me...

Every single time...

I'm in love with those smiles...

The Sad ones...

The happy ones...

The energetic ones..

The idiotic ones...

The sheepish ones..

Every single one of them...

I love the way your smile seems to fit your lips perfectly...

I love the way you smile after pecking me on the cheek...

I love the way you smile when you see me return from a trip...

I love the way you smile when I'm surrounded by girls...

I love the way you smile when you read my mood and my mind...

I love the way you smile when I open my eyes in the morning..

I love the way you smile instead of saying anything..

I love the way you smile your smile...

A real smile...

I can fight the world for that one smile...

Your smile...

And no matter what I do...

You still give me your smile...

You forgive me with a smile...

And I can't thank you enough...

For that one smile...that no one gave me...

No one but you...

And I love it...

I live for that smile...

I know I can hold onto that smile...

And I'll protect that smile with all I got...

So...I'm begging you..

Please...keep giving me...

Those smiles...

Because I need them to live...

They are my third reason to love you...

Your smiles...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading it!**


	6. When You say Nothing

**The next chapter! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **The letter-**

I remember the times that I felt down and no one cared...

No one but you...

You never said a word when I was down..

You always sensed it...

It's amazing...

You speak right to my heart...

You light up my dark soul and even without saying a thing...

You understand me...

How? I can never understand.

But when I see a smile on your face, I know you need me there.

There is something about your ocean eyes that tells me that you will never leave me.

The touch of your hand says that you'll catch me whenever I fall.

You say everything the best when you say nothing and my heart understands...

Everywhere I go, I see people talking out loud...but when you hold me near...

The crowd's voice dims...

They can never hear what's being said between our hearts..

You know the language no one else did...

You know the way to my heart...

Straight to it and around it...

And when you are not there, I feel incomplete...

There is a void in my heart that can only be filled by your voice...

And your heart-beat..

I love the way your heart is in sync with mine...

I love it every time when you just hold my hand and don't speak a thing...

I love the way you cheer me up just by the look of your eyes and the smile on your lips...

I love the way you say nothing but still speak millions of words.

I love it when you just sit by me and comfort me when I need it.

You know just when I need to be embraced and comforted...

You know everything about me...

When all I know is that I love you and sometimes...

I can't even express it...

I know I hurt you sometimes and I know I act stupid but...

The truth is...

I can't express myself..

And yet you just look into my eyes and look through my soul...

And understand me...

And I love it...

That is my fourth reason to love you...

When you talk with silence...

And say nothing at all...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! Be sure To Read and Review!**


	7. The Way You Are

**Sorry for not uploading! But now I'm free! So, here you go! Please Review!**

* * *

The letter-

I remember how you used to get flustered when ever I said that you are pretty...

And grab the nearest object to throw at me...

I can't believe I love even that...

Your eyes...

That sparkle and make the stars seem dull...

You hair...

That fall on your shoulder perfectly...

You are so beautiful...

And I want to tell you that everyday...

But I know that whenever I do...

You don't believe me.

And it is so sad that you don't see what I see in you...

But whenever you ask me if you look okay...

I say...

'When I see your face, there is nothing I would change...

'Cause you are amazing just the way you are...'

And whenever...wherever...you smile...

the whole world stares for a while...

Because you're amazing just the way you are...

And I love the way you grin while most girls smile...

I love the way you don't pamper your hair while most girls spend hours on it...

I love the way you don't wear dresses while most girls find deep slit ones...

I love the way you don't put on makeup while most of the girls bathe in it...

I love the way you don't try to impress me while most girls throw flirty smiles...

I love the way you wear my clothes for comfort while most girls find fashion in it...

I love the way you say what you want while most girls say what I like...

I love the way you scold me while most girls try to please me...

I love the way you give me space while most girls cling onto me...

I love the way you act like yourself while most girls bend for my comfort...

I love the way you are...

Because that is what makes you...Naruto...

And I love the way to bring a smile to my lips without showing off...

I love the way you don't show off your kindness but just help people by reflex...

I love you for who you are...

And you are beautiful...

Inside out...

You don't make me regret choosing you over others...

You make me feel happy for choosing you...

When I had a million options...

I chose you...

And maybe...I knew...

That we...were meant to be...

And I won't ever regret it...

'Cause you are amazing just the way you are...

And that is my fifth reason to love you...

You are who you are...And you show yourself...Just the way you are...

No polishing needed...

You are like a pearl...

One in a million and utterly...

Magnificently, beautiful...

* * *

 **Please Review! I hope you liked it!**


	8. Mine

**I'm back! I'm finishing this story soon! Thank you soooo much for your pretty reviews! Love and hugs! I have a big announcement! Read that as this story finishes after a few more chapters! Please Review!**

* * *

 **The letter-**

I never understood love. I never understood why people bother with love if it never lasts.

And I used to ask if you could believe that I fell in love.

I remember my parents fighting with each other and it broke me...

And I gave up on love...

But soon you made me change it...

You made me fall in love...

Believe in love...

You learned my secrets and you promised me...

We'll never make my parents' mistakes...

And I knew I could trust you...

But soon it shattered when we got nothing figured out...

It was hard to take and this...

Is what I thought about...

I braced myself for the goodbye...

'Cause that was all I'd ever known...

But you took me by surprise...and said...

"I'll never leave you alone" And that...

Is when I started to believe in love...

You said,"I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time is like the first one...

You are the best thing that's ever been mine..."

You made me believe that there was a God, just by looking at you...

You are the best thing that's ever been mine...

'Love, the word I never understood...

Love, whose meaning I've searched for so long...

But if love is coming home to you...

If love is your warm embraces...

If love is the way you are mine...

If love is you...

Then maybe...

I just might like love...'

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Next chapter in five minutes!**


	9. Without You

**Enjoy! And please Review! This is the last reason... but more chapters or in other words, more letters left! Keep reading!**

* * *

 **The letter-**

I know I've never told you this...

That I really love you...even when you asked me and...

I know it hurts you to have me so far from you...

I'm really sorry...

I know you are alone and the villagers are no good...but please...

Stay strong...

I just wanted you to know that...

I can live without money...

Without fame...

Without anything...

But you...

In my bad times...

You were there...always...

You were there when everything shattered...

I know that I've hurt you a lot of times...

I know that I've been dumb and stupid...

I'm sorry...

I just want to see you...

To touch you...

To hear your voice...

To be able to just be there with you...

And to be honest...

I'm scared of losing you...

To someone or something...

I need these things like I need you...

When I had given up...

You made me stand up...

And...

You are my reason to live...

I can't live without you...

I'm scared of so many things...

I don't like to show it...

But whenever you are with me...

My insecurities vanish...

I can't bear to stand a second without you...

You are my everything...

And without you...

I'm just...

A lifeless human...

I'm nothing...

You make me drown...

In your Ocean Eyes...

And I can't live without seeing them...

You brighten up my days...

Just like the Sun...

And I can't live without feeling its warmth...

You make me smile...and melt my heart...

With your smile...

And I can't live without feeling it...

You say it best...

When you say nothing...

And I can't live without hearing your voice...

You make me happy...

By being the way you are...

And I can't live without the happiness...

You are the best thing...

That's ever been mine...

And I can't live without having an important thing...

You are always by me...

And I can't live without you...

You make me feel loved...

By showing it in things you do...

And I can't live without love...

You are my everything...

And I love you Naruto...

There is no one else who can make me feel this way...

Who can make me feel happy...

Feel loved...

Feel needed...

Feel cared for...

Feel alive...

Only You can...

And that...

Is my seventh reason to love you...

That I can't live without you...

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Next chapter in five minutes!**


	10. Dear Darlin'

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you for sooooo many reads! I love you guys! This is the second last chapter of Reasons to love you...Say bye to it... T^T Well... Hope you love this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Sasuke's POV-**

I missed her really bad. She felt like home and tomorrow was our 2-year anniversary. I'm pretty sure she was lonely...

So was I...

I took out a paper and pen and I started writing another letter for her...To tell her not to wait tomorrow...

I felt guilty...

I had missed our 1-year anniversary too...

But she had forgiven me...

And here I was...

Missing our second anniversary...

'Dear Darlin', ' I wrote and I unconsciously started writing...

I was shaking, Uchihas may be strong but they had feelings too...

When I finished writing...My words felt like they wanted to break through walls and just reach her...

I was cold without having her by my side right now...

I knew I was the worst but this was just heartbreaking...

I missed all the important days for us...

Even her birthdays...

Why did I have to be so caught up in my missions?!

I felt the guilt seep up my body...

I was alone...and cold...

And nothing hurts like no her...

Just the hold of her eyes was enough to make me feel warm...

I really did miss her...

 **Naruto's POV-**

That teme...making me cry...like this...

I looked at the clock...7 in the evening...

If he was thinking of missing our 2-year anniversary, he was in for a surprise...

I got up and washed my face and put on my jacket.

I closed the door behind me and headed for the Hokage's Tower.

I power walked through the village, glancing and waving at the villagers. Things were much better now, since I brought back Sasuke.

I walked to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in!" A voice came.

I opened the door and said, "Kakashi-sensei, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, Naruto." He said as he looked at me through his paperwork.

"Where is that Teme's team right now?" I asked, grinning.

"They must be reaching The village of Sand right now..." He said, looking confused.

"Perfect! Tell them to wait there for a little longer." I said.

"I get it..." He said as he smiled at me. "Any message to be sent to the Kazekage?" He asked, eye-smiling at me.

"Tell him to get everyone at my favorite place in the village. He'll know the rest." I said as I got up to go.

"Oh! And Naruto!" He said and I turned my head to look at him.

"All the best!" He said, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at him and left the place.

I teleported myself to my house and got ready to go.

"You aren't missing this anniversary..."

 **Time-skip-**

 **Sasuke's POV-**

Looks like nature is against me today...

First...I won't make it home today...

Second...We have to stay here in The village of Sand for a longer time...

I just wanted to ditch my team and go back but she'll kill me for it...

I can't believe she still cares about the village after what they did to her...

I walked towards the Kazekage's tower with my hands in my pockets and my team behind me.

We all gathered in the office and the Kazekage looked up at us.

"I just received word from The Hidden leaf village to inform you that you have to stay here the night and you are to leave tomorrow."

I wanted to explode! Were they doing it to annoy me?!

"Now I know, Uchiha-san..." He said, staring at me. "You may not like this but the Hokage personally sent me a request."

I just sighed. I'll have to talk to Kakashi about this.

He dismissed us and told us to meet him at a place at 6 in the evening.

I felt like breaking down at this point...

How many times do I have to miss our anniversaries?

I'm sure she must be crying by now...

I kept walking till I reached the place we were given to stay.

It was going to be along day...

 **Time-skip-**

 **Naruto's POV-**

"Gaara" I said as he looked up at me.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Thank you" I said with a wide smile.

"Anything for a friend like you."

I gave him a quick hug before walking towards the door.

"You are the best friend in the world.." I said as I closed the door behind me.

'Brace yourself, Uchiha..' I thought before I went with Temari to get ready.

 **At the place-**

 **Sasuke's POV-**

We had all gathered in the room he told us. I was ready to lose my mind if he didn't show up soon.

The door opened and I turned around to see him come in.

" Uchiha-san, There is someone who would like to meet you." He said.

"Me?" I asked. Who in the world would like to meet me?

"Yes...Now if you would turn around..." He said motioning for me to turn around.

I turned around and...

 **Naruto's POV-**

I had hidden my chakra and I walked up behind him.

He was in for a big surprise. He turned around and froze.

Man, I knew it would turn out like this.

I slowly took his hand and led him to the middle of the room.

I looked at Gaara once and he turned on the tune to a song I knew well.

 _"Take my hand.._

 _I'll teach you to dance._

 _I'll spin you around.._

 _Won't let you fall down..."_

I looked at Sasuke and he still had that surprised look on his face.

I smiled and I took his hand and started to dance to the tune.

He seemed to soften a bit. I started whispering the lyrics...

 _"Would you let me lead?_

 _You can step on my feet._

 _Give it a try_

 _It'll be alright..."_

I leaned in closer to his ear and whispered...

 _"The room's hush hush and now's our moment..._

 _Take it in, feel it all and hold it..."_

I threw a quick glance to the people and saw their eyes on us.

 _"Eyes on you.. Eyes on me..._

 _We're doin' it right.."_

And I started singing..

 _"Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love..._

 _Spotlights shinin' it's all about us..._

 _It's all about us..._

 _And everyheart in the room will melt.._

 _This is a feeling I've never felt but.._

 _It's all about us..."_

And I danced with him and soon...he got used to it and began twirling me around.

I could feel the eyes on us and the 'awws' but right now...

I just wanted to be with him...

All alone...

He started singing with me and I felt like we were in another universe...

 _"Suddenly,_

 _I'm feeling brave_

 _I don't know what's got into me_

 _Why I feel this way_

 _Can we dance_

 _Real slow?_

 _Can I hold you_

 _Can I hold you close?"_

Just me and him...

We started dancing slowly and I could feel him pulling me closer...

We sang along and I felt all the things disappearing around me till only we both were left...

We danced to the tune and we sang...

 _"The room's hush hush_

 _And now is our moment_

 _Take it in_

 _Feel it all_

 _And hold it_

 _Eyes on you_

 _Eyes on me_

 _We're doin' this right_

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

 _Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_

 _It's all about us_

 _And every heart in the room will melt_

 _This is a feeling I've never felt but_

 _It's all about us"_

It felt like my world was complete...

I had missed him and unconsciously I felt tears run down my cheeks..

During the chorus I just stared into his eyes and smiled...

I had missed his warmth...

His arms around me...

And especially...him...

I leaned closer to his ear..

And I whispered...

 _"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song?"_

He whispered back...

 _"Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it.."_

How I had missed that voice...

We sang and danced to the tunes of our heart...

Forgetting everything...

It was just me...

and him...

No one could ruin this...

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips...

It was a chaste kiss...

I whispered in his ear...

"Happy anniversary, Teme..."

He chuckled and said...

"You too.."

I felt complete and I heard the clapping and cheers in the background...

"I love you, Sasuke" I said as I engulfed him in an embrace..

"I love you too.." He said...

And if I had to give him a reason to love...

I would say..

" I love you for being you...That is my reason to love you..."

 **Longest chapter ever! 1290 words! Sorry for the wait but I think it was worth it! Finally! I'm sooooo happy with this! I hope you share this story! The song is- All about us. I hope you liked it! Review!**


	11. The Epilogue

**A/N: I'm back! I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer... Hehehe... SORRY! So, I don't own Naruto or the videos or the images. Hope you like the last chapter of 'Reasons to love you'. If any of you want another series related to this, please be sure to tell me. I would love to write something like this again! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Naruto's POV-**

"Gaara, you have to help me!" I said, exasperated.

"Now what is it?" He asked annoyed.

"Sorry... But I can't find a good picture..." I said, stumbling over to his desk, carefully missing the pictures that were scattered.

"Just pick one out of these..." He looked around and then continued, "Millions of photos."

"It's difficult!" I said before I saw it.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed as I picked it up.

"Finally..." I heard him mutter.

I giggled before carrying on with my work.

 **Sasuke's POV-**

I was sitting on my bed, waiting for her to return. It was a special day for us and here I was waiting for her to come home.

I was guessing she was giving me punishment for the days I had missed.

It was pretty lonely that way...

We were in The Village of Sand right now, due to her consistent pleads.

I sighed again..

Sometimes...She could be a handful...

I checked the watch, 4 in the evening.

I stood up, ready to leave the house and walk around the village, looking for her.

I picked up my jacket and then suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened the door.

She was standing there, smiling.

"Let's go!" She said as she took my hand and dragged me to God knows where.

 **Short-Time-Skip-**

We were standing in the Kazekage's office. She had dragged me over here.

I looked at her and she looked at me and smiled. She took my hand and said, "Okay...Sasuke, close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Just do it!" She said and I obliged.

I felt her lead me to another room. The door opened and we stepped in and she closed the door behind us.

"Okay...You can open your eyes now!" She said and I opened my eyes and froze...

There were all the photos we had taken in the past year.

There were even the photos from our 2nd-year anniversary, when she had surprised me...

There was a table in front of us and I walked up to it. There was something on it and as I neared...tears welled up in my eyes...

There, on the table, was a book.

I picked it up and my vision became blurry...

 _ **"Reasons to Love You...**_

 _ **Written by- Uchiha Naruto**_

 _ **Dedicated to- Uchiha Sasuke"**_

I turned to look at her and she ran up to me and hugged me...

I heard her whisper, "Happy 1st Wedding Anniversary...and Happy Birthday...Teme..."

I could not believe it...

Did I deserve this?

I was pretty sure I didn't.

I always did hurt her.

But right now...If this was a dream...I never wanted it to end...

"You too, Naruto and...Thank you..." I said as I pulled her closer and embraced her.

She was the only one who could make me feel this way...

Feel loved...

Feel like I belonged...

And...I loved her...So much...

"Hey, Teme..." She said, snapping me about of my thoughts. "I love you."

And with that, the world seemed complete...

"I love you too...Usuratonkachi..." I said, smiling.

She laughed and pecked me on the cheek...

"Here you go, Sasuke.." She said, handing me the book.

"These are my reasons to love you..."

* * *

 **Thank you for your continued support during this story! Finally, They get a happy ending...YAY! I'm so happy! Hope you love it! If you want a story on Naruto's reasons to love you, just tell me!**


	12. Giveaway!

**HELLO!**

 **Hey pretty readers! I have Good News!**

 **Now I've got Stuff for you!**

 **To everyone who read this story! Thank you sooooo** **much! *Virtual Hug***

 **Soo... What's for the giveaway?**

 **I have three things for the giveaway...**

 **No.1-** I'll be giving away a poster of 'Reasons To Love You' made by me. **(I'm saying that like I'm a great person...)**

 **No.2-** I'll be giving away... the exact copy of Sasuke's Letters in the exact type of Envelope... Oh Yeah! So you can feel all like Naruto...

 **No.3-** This is kinda a bonus prize... But I'll give away the book cover of 'Reasons To Love You' made by 'Uchiha Naruto'.

* * *

 **So...How to enter it?**

All you have to do...

Is leave a review-

 **"Giveaway Entered!"**

It's that easy!

 **I'll be picking 2 lucky winners for each prize!**

So be sure that you share this story and let others know!

So... Get your fingers sharing and typing!

 **Closing date?**

 **The closing date is 25th** **March, 2018!**

Plenty of time? No?...then...

Hurry up!

 **Any Questions?**

 **Be sure to ask me by leaving a review or Message me!**

 **Thank you for reading! I love you guys! Bye-bye! See you on 26th!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


End file.
